


Punished

by SailoLee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Punishment, bratty sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailoLee/pseuds/SailoLee
Summary: Lance has been pushing his boundaries all day. It was time for Keith to set his straight.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Punished

**Author's Note:**

> This one is less sexual hence the M rating. It just showcases that I think Lance would absolutely be a massive fucking brat of a sub lol.

When Keith entered Lance’s room and immediately locked it, he could tell the other boy knew he was in trouble. Lance had been pushing boundaries all day long. Starting straight from this morning where he almost made them both late to a team meeting, then during breakfast where he had barely touched his food, despite them both agreeing he would at least _try_ to eat more. Then screwing around during training, almost getting himself injured and finally, topping it all off by flirting with Shiro at dinner. With _Shiro!_ Enough was enough and Keith knew he had to get his sub under control before he inevitably spiraled out.

“Lance.” His name was sharp and crisp in the air between them and Lance squirmed in discomfort. “Hey Keith, what’s-.”

”If you even so much as _attempt_ to finish that sentence you won’t sit straight for a month. Now stand up.” Keith’s tone was firm and no nonsense, his face stony as Lance reluctantly stood from the bed he’d been sitting on. “Take off your clothes and give me your belt.” Keith moved to take Lance’s place on the bed as he slowly started removing the articles of clothing, one by one. He was stalling and Keith gave a frustrated huff through his nose. “I know what you’re doing Lance. Hurry up so we can start your punishment.” His eyes turned hard at the whine he could rising in Lance’s throat. “You just added another ten to your punishment. Do as I said **now.** ” Sensing that Keith was reaching the end of his patience, Lance finally started removing his clothes properly before handing over his belt and standing before Keith completely nude, sulking.

Keith accepted the belt and patted his lap. “Come on, lay across.” Lance followed the order and draped himself across Keith’s lap, offering his arms to be tied of his own free will. Once tied Lance heard Keith removing the glove from his right hand and felt it laid on his back before callused fingers ran across his buttocks. “Right now you have forty spanks to take, that includes the ten you just added. I want you to count them out loud. After each set of ten we’ll take a break and you’ll- Stop squirming!” Lance yelped at the harsh slap he received and fell limp. “After each set of ten we’ll stop and you’ll tell me one of the rules you broke today. Understood?” Keith waited for Lance to verbally agree before he began. “One!” Lance hissed out, his voice growing a bit higher each slap as he recited the first ten. “Tell me a rule you broke.” Lance took a second to compose himself. “I stalled getting undressed for my punishment, daddy.” Keith rubbed at his reddened skin for a second. “Good. Now, start again at eleven.” Lance wanted to squirm away this time but forced his body to still. He really didn’t want more than his current forty.

“What else?” Keith asked and Lance’s answer was immediate. “I flirted with Shiro.” He mumbled and cried out as he was swatted again. “Spea clearly Lance.” Lance whimpered and repeated himself louder, instantly rewarded with soothing strokes again. “Good boy. You’re doing really good for me baby. You’re halfway there okay? Start at twenty-one.” Lance’s breath came out in little huffs, head hanging low and fingers twitching. His ass was burning, each of Keith’s hits turning his skin cherry red while landing with satisfying slaps. “Third?” Lance had to think for a minute before answering. “Screwing around during training.” That one Lance probably felt the worst about. “Good boy. You could have seriously hurt yourself out there Lance. I’m very disappointed in you.” Tears welled in Lance’s eyes but he calmed at Keith’s gloved hand petting his hair. “But you’re taking your punishment like a good boy. And you’re acknowledging you broke the rules.”

Lance sniffed pathetically. “I’m sorry daddy.” Keith nodded even though Lance couldn’t see. “I know baby. These are the last ones. Start at thirty-one.” Lance didn’t bother holding back his sobs between counting. He had been such a brat today and for no good reason! Sometimes he just got this way and he didn’t know why! Luckily Keith was here to set him straight and every time. “What’s the last rule you broke?” Lance was silent for a while before lifting his head just a bit. “I...I don’t know! I’m sorry daddy I don’t know!” Keith instantly set to sorting soothing the suddenly distraught sub. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Think over your rules and you’ll figure it out.” Keith waited, stroking and squeezing the supple skin under his hand. It took a few moments for Lance to get the answer he was searching for.

“Oh...I didn’t eat breakfast. I’m sorry daddy. I got distracted this morning.” Keith immediately sat Lance up so he was sitting in his lap instead. Lance hissed at the rough material of Keith’s jeans but didn’t complain. The pain grounded him. “It’s okay baby, but you _have_ to try to make more of an effort for me on that last rule. You’re still so skinny most aliens could pick you up and snap you like a twig. I worry about you. Please?” Lance snuggled closer, sighing in bliss. “Okay daddy. I promise.” Sometimes, being a brat wasn’t such a bad thing in the end.


End file.
